gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart GO!
THIS PAGE IS MADE BY GOLDEN8KING. Mario Kart GO! is an upcoming funracer for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS developed by Golden8King and published by Gamefactory.Wiki. This game is the ninth installment in the Mario Kart series (twelfth if you count the arcade games) and the first one to be released on two different systems at the same time. However, unlike other games that have different versions of themselves on other systems, if you, for example, buy the 3DS version, you'll get a download code for a free Wii U version. You can also switch between them while playing by switching on the other system, starting the game and select "Switch System" on the menu or pause menu. This way, you can play Mario Kart GO! wherever you want without having to stop the game. However, if you buy the 3DS version and get the Wii U version for free, you won't get the version-exclusive content such as vehicle parts, characters and battle courses, which you get when buying the Wii U version and get the 3DS version for free. You'll also receive spot pass-exclusive vehicle parts as well as vehicle parts and alternate costumes for some drivers by joining a shop event called "Shop 2 Shop". Certain stores such as Walmart, Toys R Us and Game Stop put semi-monthly changing QR codes on each of their sales slips whatever you buy there. Scanning these QR codes using your 3DS cameras downloads these vehicle parts and alternate costumes on your system for use on both versions. This event will last for one year in total and there won't be any events like this afterwards. 'Gameplay' Mario Kart GO! will retain Mario Kart 8's gameplay almost entirely. You still play against 11 others racers on, this time, 40 different race courses and 16 (4 are version-exclusive) battle courses, filled with item boxes, coins, underwater, anti-gravity and gliding sections. You still are only able to hold one item at a time and ten coins in total. However, there's a new feature similar to the vehicle-fusion feature in Crash Tag Team Racing: You can hang your vehicle onto any racer in the game using that racer as a kind of chaffeur. This will make both of you heavier, but you also get a worse top speed, acceleration and handling. Should the chaffeur drive through an item box, both you get an item but you are not able to switch items between the two of you, unlike Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In order to get rid of that "parasite", chaffeurs need to drift, perform tricks, glide or fall offtrack. In the first way, the parasite is able to hold onto the chaffeur by drifting simutaneously. The same goes for the tricks. The other two, however, are fail-proof. Using the chaffeur, the parasite may get a speed boost by disconnecting from the chaffeur at the right moment. The advantages of this feature are a relatively easier control over the items such as the FIre Flower or the Boomerang Flower. Vehicle parts can be bought at a shop, unlike the two previous installments. Bodies require 200 coins and wheels and glider 100 (all except for the Gold parts, these cost 2,000 and 1,000 respectively). Stamps can also be bought at that shop for 30 coins. 'Controls' 'Courses' 'Race Courses' Unlike previous installments, this game will have 40 tracks, divided into ten cups. Mushroom Cup and Shell Cup are unlocked right away. *Daisy City *Star Parade *Rosalina Circuit *''an underwater track'' *''a sawmill / water yard track'' *''a museum track'' *''a haunted mansion track'' 'Battle Courses' There are 16 battle courses in total. However, four of them are exclusive to those who bought the WiiU version. These courses are marked with a *. *SNES Battle Course 1 *N64 Double Deck* *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Tilt-A-Kart *DS Tart Top *Wii Chain Chomp Roulette *WiiU Yoshi Valley* *Sunshine Tarmac - takes place near Sunshine Airport *Star Square* *Blooper World *Wario Coliseum - takes place in a mud-filled arena full of jumps *? *? *? *? 'Playable Characters' Like Mario Kart Wii, characters are divided into five categories depending on their body frame or size meaning how big of a target the driver is. There are 36 (including Miis) playable characters, with five characters being version exclusive. These are marked with a *. Characters who are marked with a ** are default if you bought the WiiU version and unlockable if you bought the 3DS version first. Characters whose names are written bold are default. ''' Feather' 'Small' 'Medium' 'Cruiser' 'Large' ' All' 'Unlocking Conditions' ' Alternate Costumes' There will be 56 different costumes. 'Non-playable Characters' *Boo *Boss Bass *Bullet Bills *Chicken *Cheep-Cheeps *Cows *Crazee Dayzees *Dolphins *Fire Bars *Flutters *Goats *Hammer Brothers *Klaptraps *Koopa Paratroopas *Koopa Troopas *Little Mousers *Mega Wiggler *Mega Unagi *Nokis *Piantas *Shy Guys *Swoopers *Thwomps *Toads *Ukikis 'Vehicles parts' ''Mario Kart GO! has the biggest collection of vehicle parts of any Mario Kart game yet. They'll be divided into Kart Bodies, Bike Bodies, ATV Bodies, wheels and gliders. There will be more bodies than wheels or gliders and all three body types are equal in numbers. While a few parts are unlocked right away (those are bold), many need to be bought in the game's in-game store, received via Spot Pass or obtained through QR code. For the very first time, bodies will also return from previous games and, like the courses, have an equal number to the new bodies. Spot Pass parts are marked with a * while QR codes have a **. There are 16 different Spot Pass parts with one system only sending out one of part. 'Items' Several items from the entire Mario Kart series return alongside some new ones. As always, these are found in the item boxes found across the track. 'References to other games' *'Super Mario Kart': Koopa Beach 1 and Mario Circuit 4 return as retro tracks from this game. The once only by CPU usable Poison Mushroom returns as an item. Overall, the gameplay of this game returns once again. *'Mario Kart 64': The game features engine sounds during the start-up screen, just like in this game. Banshee Boardwalk as well as Wario Stadium return as retro tracks. *'Mario Kart: Super Circuit': Riverside Park, Cheese Land and Yoshi Desert return as retro tracks from this game. *'Super Mario Sunshine': If you look closely in Sunshine Tarmac, you can see an island that resembles Isle Delfino. You can see Delfino Plaza, Ricco Harbor, Corona Mountain, Pinna Park and Gelato Beach. Also, the Shine Sprite returns in Sunshine Tarmac. *'Mario Kart: Double Dash!!': The Co-Op feature is somewhat based on this game. Plus, Mushroom City and Rainbow Road return from this game alongside the Chain Chomp item. Also the Shine Thief game returns. * Category:Golden8King Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo games